A Dream Holiday
by dragonsprit
Summary: Fiona Bianca Clare and Imogen have a Christmas they wont forget.


**Welcome to the first of my holiday themed shorts I will try to post a few Christmas themed shorts throughout December to go along with my short story Next Flight Home which will debut in December.**

 **For those of you who follow Freeing the other Part of Me that will be concluded in December.**

 **Be sure to check out the Degrassi saviors' website for the December schedule as well as important information regarding my stories.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **This will be on the shorter side but still worth it.**

 **Important notes to remember**

 **Clare is 23 and a writer she broke up with Eli after high school there is no baby but she did have cancer and hook up with Drew she is dating Imogen who she got together with during Christmas break after her freshmen year at Columbia**

 **Bianca is 24 and a choreographer she did breakup with Drew but they are friends she is now dating Fiona who she got to know during a vacation in Rome they have been together two years.**

 **Fiona is 25 and Imogen is 24**

 **Fiona and Imogen never got back together be are friends.**

 **Chapter1 A dream Holiday**

Bianca DeSousa and Clare Edwards had both been through their share of ups and downs in their lives sometimes wondering if it was all worth it, with Clare's cancer scare and Bianca's less than perfect life they both had times where they just wanted to stop trying and give up but through it all they managed to push through and achieve their dreams thanks to unlikely support systems.

Clare had become a successful writer and been published in several magazines while Bianca hit it big becoming a well-known choreographer.

What surprised both Clare and Bianca was that the two people that helped them get to the point they were at in their lives were two people they would have never expected to become such big parts of their lives.

For Clare that person was Imogen the two were no more than acquaintances during high-school but became closer afterwards running into each other at a performance of _Oliver Twist_ in Toronto the winter after their freshmen year of college.

The two struck up a conversation about the play which led them to discussing both the book and the play over coffee which eventually sparked a second meeting at park for a showing of _October Sky_ where the two shared an unexpected kiss and eventual relationship that had been going strong for quite a while and through two years of dating the two had become inseparable moving in together once Clare graduated from Columbia they now lived in a moderate sized apartment in Manhattan which they paid for with Imogen's job as an architect and Clare's writing career.

If their romance wasn't out of the blue Fiona and Bianca's surely was the two met while Bianca was on tour in Rome for a dance showcase.

The two ran into each other during Bianca's international tour loop during Christmas where Fiona was taking in a show the two shared a whirlwind week together where they developed an unexpected spark which led to both of them navigating a cross country romance which eventually led to them heading to New York and settling in the big apple where they happen to cross paths with Clare and Imogen.

For Fiona Imogen being around each other never got awkward aside from their first couple meetings they both agreed that their parting was for the best and agreed to remain close friends.

After six months of outings together the foursome had agreed that their bond was close enough to move in together so they split the cost of a two bedroom house just outside of New York which led to the birth of the four aces.

The Foursome shared everything together and since they were celebrating a year of living together Fiona and Imogen had setup a scheme to make the group's first Christmas together special by proposing at the same time they had already schemed for Clare and Bianca to be picked up from their jobs and pampered culminating in a proposal at the top the Rock.

"Fiona are you sure they'll go for this I mean it is Clare and Bianca we're talking about."

"Immy don't worry they'll go for it I called the studio and publishers they're both making sure Clare and Bianca make it out the door by five."

"They better or else Christmas will be ruined and that means we both go to bed without Christmas sex."

"Immy don't worry I promise by the end of the night we will be fucking engaged women by candle light."

If you say so but please try to keep your fucking in the bedroom just once I would like to sit on a couch not covered in whip cream".

"Hey that was only once and it's not my fault Bianca jumped me after movie night and covered me in whipped cream and fucked me stupid besides you're one to talk miss sex on dining room table".

"Point taken but can you blame me Clare Edwards spread eagle in nothing but pasties in not something you turn down."

"Touché"

"Now forget fighting and let's get to the restaurant."

Meanwhile across town Clare and Bianca were getting done up by their own personal style team.

"Bianca what do you think our girlfriends are plotting they yank us out of work cover us for a glamour day and don't say why."

"Hell should I know Fiona is fort Knox when it comes to secrets and Imogen is no easier to crack if you ask me those two have something big planned".

"Well we'll find out soon enough I just got a text saying there's car waiting for us outside the dress shop ready to whisk us away."

Bianca was dressed in a midnight blue gown with white heels while Clare was dressed in a royal blue dress and gold heels.

The duo got into the waiting limo and headed off.

"Bianca I just thought of something since it's our first Christmas together do you think their big surprise could be a double proposal?"

"No way we would both know they would have just done it neither of our girls is the fairytale type."

"I don't know Fiona is a closet romantic and Imogen is crazy enough to plot something like that."

"Well we'll find out in a little bit it looks like we stopped."

Clare and Bianca were led out of the limo and guided carefully through the snowy city side walk into the restaurant and placed upstairs.

They were seated and served lobsters shrimp and whine.

"Wow through dinner and our girlfriends are nowhere to be found." Bianca remarked sipping her wine.

Just as Bianca was about to leave a waiter came by and Clare and Bianca two folded cards inscribed with her names in gold letters in cursive.

Bianca read the card and was puzzled.

"What's it say Bianca?"

"It just says You stole our hearts and made us free out on the deck we all shall be".

"I guess we go to the deck than."

Both girls headed out to the deck where they saw their girlfriends dressed in matching red gowns.

"Alright games over you two what's going on?" Bianca asked.

"Relax Bianca we'll explain." Fiona said winking at Imogen.

Fiona stepped to Bianca and took her hand.

"Bianca Leah DeSousa that day we met in Rome my heart seemed to know it wasn't alone it had finally found a place to call home.

Without knowing it I gave you my heart and started a dangerous game so will you take one last thing from me that being my last name?"

Bianca was stunned as Fiona revealed a gold engagement ring.

As she caught her breath tears flowed freely as she answered.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne yes I'll marry you."

The two shared a gentle kiss before Imogen broke them up.

"Thank you for stopping now if you two don't mind I have a strong beautiful soul to ask to be my wife."

"Clare Diane Edwards like a phoenix that rises from the ashes you rise above impossible every time you took a chance on me and my life will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Imogen that's not even a question yes I'll marry you."

The couple shared a sweet kiss as fireworks erupted in the skyline.

This was indeed a dream holiday.

 **That's it for this short I may post another in December hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
